What a gym leader's life is like
by MissingNo
Summary: How come Brock can't hear the name Ivy? How can Ash's Bayleef be jealous of Misty? How did Erika and Gloom met? Who are Gary's parents? Find out about what I think in this fic!
1. Brock

My name's Brock. I'm the Pewter gym leader. My pokemon are all rock-type, because I believe in rock-hard determination! Five years ago, I left my gym and my father ran it for me. Now that I'm back from my long journey with Ash and my other friends, I'm running my gym! But when I returned, I was sad when I realised that my father, my brothers and sisters were all gone! I looked everywhere in the city and I couldn't find them! I'm still waiting for them to return, with my one-month-old daughter, Betsy, and my girlfriend, Daisy.

Unfortunately, my dear Daisy is not Betsy's mother. Ivy is. I broke up with her for the second time three months ago. The first time we broke up, it was when I was living in Orange Islands with her. It was because I learned that she cheated on me. After this, I didn't wanted to hear her name! But later, we got back together, because I loved her so much. Also because she said that she was sorry and that she will never cheat anymore. Then she became pregnant and I knew I was the father. We stayed together for seven months, until I asked her…

"Ivy, who was the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you loved."

"The only guy I ever loved was you and you know it!"

"You know who I'm talking about! WHO IS HE?"

"He asked me not to tell anyone and…"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WITH WHO MY CHILD'S MOTHER SPENT A NIGHT WITH!"

we fought and fought, until I left Ivy's house to go live in my gym for sometime. One week later, she came to see me.

"OK, Brock, you win, I'll tell you. It's the Profesor…"

"Profesor Oak!"

"No, of course not! It's Elm…"

"Elm! Why didn't you told me a week ago?

Then we fought and fought again until we decided to officially broke up. One month later, I went out with Daisy. Another month

later, Betsy was born. A week later, I learned about my family looking for me. And today, three weeks after this, I am waiting for

them to come back…

My life was very complicated, but my love and my daughter make me happy. Unfortunately, sometimes, Ivy has to come by to take my Betsy away for one week. When these weeks happen, Daisy and I come to spend the week at the Cerulean gym, with her sisters… and Ash! I'm one week at my gym with Daisy and Betsy while Ash is at Pallet Town with his mother and Misty. The other week, I'm at Cerulean gym with Daisy, Violet, Lily, Misty and Ash while my daughter's with Ivy. That's how my life is like.


	2. Misty

My name's Misty and I'm the Cerulean gym leader. All my pokemon are water pokemon! Well, except my Togetic! I love water pokemon so much! As much as I love Ash… I took us five years to finally tell each other our feelings! But I'm so happy to be with him now. Last week, we were staying at Delia's house and I liked it. Delia's so nice and Mimey's kind too!

This week, we're in my gym with my three (annoying) sisters and Brock. Last week, while I was at Delia's, Lily and Violet used to run the gym for me, because Daisy was at Brock's gym. Daisy goes out with Brock. I'm happy that my friend finally found himself a girlfriend better Profesor Ivy… Anyway, Ash and I decided to battle. Why? Just for fun! Last time we battle was at Whirlpool cup… Brock was the judge, as always.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle. Ash challenges Misty. Let the battle begin!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!", my boyfriend yelled.

"I choose you, Togetic!"

Daisy cheered.

"Go, Togetic!"

Violet and Lily cheered too.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika, pika, pikachuchuka! (Thank you, thank you, all of my fans!)"

"Togi, togi! Tictic… (Thank you, thank you! My only fan…)"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!", Ash shouted.

"Pika-CHU!"

My friend Togetic fainted. Already! What a powerful Pikachu!

"Oh, no, Togetic, return! Go, Politoed, use earthquake!"

Pikachu fainted. I felt bad to KO my pika-friend like that, but I told him I was sorry and he was OK with it. Pikachu's so cute and he's a very good friend. Brock too. Ash is more than a friend…

"Good Pikachu, come back! I choose Meganium!"

Yes, Bayleef evolved, but she didn't look happy to see me. I didn't know why.

"NIIIIIUUUM!"

And she tackled me in anger!

"Ash, what's going on with her?", I said, freaking out.

"Meganium, what's wrong with ya?"

"She must be jealous of Misty.", Brock said. "Meganium always loved you, Ash."

"Oh, that's why, as a Chikorita, she was acting weirdly!"

"Finally, you figure it out!", I shouted angrily. "Listen you, Meganium, Ash is MY boyfriend! Not yours!"

"MEGAAAAAA!"

She continued to attack me!

"Enough, Meganium, return!"

But Ash wasn't able to recall her.

"Listen, Meganium, I can't love for the good reason that I already have a girlfriend. Plus, I'm an human and you're a pokemon…

Anyway, you know that my heart already belongs to somebody…"

She understood and she cried. Ash put her in her ball.

"I must have been rude to her…", I said, realising how impolite I had been.

"No, she had been rude to you. It's better for her to stay in her ball and think about what she did."

"Hope she'll be OK soon."

"I guess we have to forget about the battle."

"Let's do something else instead."

"Let's play Pokemon Master Trainer!", Brock suggested.

We all agreed, even though we all know that Ash would win. Later, in the evening, Ash let Meganium out of her pokeball and she seemed better. Brock was trying to comfort her and told her than she will encounter another pokémon that can be the love of her life, just like he said to Totodile and Butterfree long ago.

"It just takes time. But you'll see someday, you'll find your true love just like I did."

Just like it takes time to tell somedoby that you love him… I had to wait five years before being ready! But now I'm happy I finally

told Ash that I loved him. And I'm happy to spend my days with him and also with my friends. My values in life are love and friendship. That's how my life's like! 


	3. Surge

"Lieutenant Surge!", said Mary, the Goldenrod radio animator.

"What do you want?"

"My boss, MissingNo, asked me to interview you for her fic called A gym leader's life is like…"

"Go on with your questions! The sooner the better!"

"First, who lives with you? Who are the important people in your life?"

"My pokemon."

"Who are your pokemon?"

"None of your business. Anyway, they're busy training now!"

"How many pokemon are forming your team?"

"A number between 1 and 1 000 000. Does that answer you question?"

"Then… who was you first pokemon?"

"That's too obvious!"

"It's a Pichu that evolved into Raichu I guess."

"Duh."

"What are you doing in your free times?"

"Training my pokemon."

"Of course, any other hobbies?"

"Shouting at the people that really annoy me!"

"OK, I think I have to go, huh, bye!"

And she left as fast as she could.

"Raichu, is she really gone?", asked Surge.

"Rai!"

"Perfect! Let's continue our training!"


	4. Erika

I am Erika, the grass pokemon trainer. I run the gym in Celadon city. Nothing really special happened in my life except this most important day… Most of you know the beginning. Anyway, here you go:

"Griiiiiiiiiimmeeeeeeer!"

I was 5 and alone in a small room. A Grimer was standing before me and I was very scared. I screamed and begged for help. No answer. How frightful.

"Glooooooom!"

After what seemed to be a eternity, I heard an answer to my screams. It was a Gloom who made the Grimer run away with of its stinky scent!

"Thank you! Thank you!", I told the pokemon.

"Glooooooooooom!"

"You seem nice! Wanna be my friend?"

Gloom nodded.

"Great! You must be tired after chasing all this Grimer. Follow me, I'll prepare you a meal."

Gloom nodded again and it followed me to my bedroom.

"Do you want to sit down while I prepare your meal, Mr. Gloom?"

It sat down and waited patiently, until I told it the meal was ready. The meal wasn't very gastronomic, as you will notice. It was only whipped cream that I took from my refrigerator with candies, but Gloom seemed to like it!

"How is it?"

"Gloooooooooooom!"

"Can't you say anything else that "Glooooom"?"

Gloom shook its head to mean "no".

"I see… But you like my meal, right?"

Gloom nodded. I smiled.

"I'm happy you like it. Hey, do you want to be my best friend?"

Gloom nodded. I hugged it! I was so happy to have a friend, I didn't had too much friends when I was young… Gloom seemed to be very happy too. But the moment did not last long… My mother entered the room. My mother was probably the second most scary person I ever knew, the first being that Grimer…

"Erika, have you seen the whipped cream? AAAAHHHHHHH! What is that thing?", she shouted.

"It's Gloom, my best friend! He saved me from a Grimer."

My mom looked disgusted.

"You're too young to have a pokemon and I don't want such a thing in my house!"

"No, I'm not too young! I'm a big girl now!"

"Get that pokemon away from me, now!", she said with look which has always scared me so much..

"No, it's my friend.", I said bravely.

Replying to my mother was a enormous act of courage for me. But she seemed not to care about me, finally having found a friend. She tried to take Gloom away from me, but wasn't able to, because she couldn't smell it…

"That beast stinks! I'll call someone that will take that monster away!"

When I heard those words she said about my friend, I began to cry. Then, I became so angry that I shouted at her.

"He's not a monster!"

My mom ignored me and took the phone. She locked me in my room until a guy with a Tangela entered.

"It's that Pokemon, my mother said while pointing at Gloom. Please take it away!"

"Tangela, use wine whip on that Pokemon!", said the man very coldly.

And the wines went around Gloom. The Tangela took Gloom. It cried.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Don't go!", I shouted, half-angry, half-sad.

The man with the Tangela seemed to care about me either. He catched Gloom in a pokeball. Then, when my omther was busy somewhere else, he had a word with me.

"I'll bring the Gloom to you, when you get to stay in another house. Call me when you move from your mom's house and I'll

give you your Gloom!"

I stopped crying. The man was nice and seemed to be honest. At first, he didn't seemed to be that nice, but know that I talked with him, he was very different from what I thought he was.

"Thanks a lot, sir!"

"You're welcome. I saw that you were very attached to this pokemon."

He went outside. Gloom and I continued to cried. I stopped when my mother began to shout.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OTHER CREATURE LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN! AND STOP CRYING!"

I was so afraid of her. She couldn't understand how I felt about loosing my best friend… Even though I barely knew it, I liked Gloom a lot…

So that's how the most important day ended. When I became a gym leader, I was so happy to see a man with a Gloom and a Tangela

knocking on my gym's door. I thanked the man and he gave me Gloom! Now, Gloom and I are now the best friends ever! My life is about friendship and trust toward my pokemon, that's how my life's like! 


	5. Janine

The name's Janine, the poison gym leader of Fuschia. I inherited from my father gym a few years ago. My life is especially about… secrets. I'm a trusting person, so everyone reveal their secrets to me… and I have to keep it secret. I also have my own secrets. And people around me have secrets. In my life, the two most important events about secrets were the day my dad revealed an important secret to me and when I revealed an important secret to him.

First, the secret he revealed to me. It was about my mom. So, I went in a closed room with him and my aunt Aiya.

I asked: "Why do you need to be there, aunt Aiya?"

"It's because…", she started.

"She knows your mother very well.", said my father, cutting her.

"Ok, first, who is my mother?"

"Well… it's someone you already saw.", my aunt answered.

"Someone I know?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me it's Lorelei… or Luana… or Karen… I hope not Misty! Or worst, Aghatha!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Who else could it be?"

"Well, huh… you see…"

"Who? Just tell me! Why is it so difficult to tell me a name?"

"Huh… Well…"

"STOP THOSE GUESSING GAMES!", I shouted.

"OK. I'll stop this. I'll tell you. It is I!"

"What?"

They nodded, both showing an anxious expression on their faces.

"You waited all these years to tell me!", I told them, angrily.

"I'm sorry, answered Aiya. I wasn't ready to tell you until now…"

After, she said that I wasn't angry anymore, I became disgusted.

"I can't believe it! It's… ugh.. My aunt… But wait, are you really my aunt?"

"Yes…"

"Gross!"

"Enough!", my father yelled. "Now that you know, please keep it secret."

"Why?", I asked

"Because my Elite Four reputation would be ruined! If they get to know that…"

"How did you that happen. Why the hell did you two…"

"I didn't knew Koga was my brother", my (ugh…) mother answered.

"I learned it only after we…met. Anyway, we love each other and…"

"You still love each other, knowing that you're a brother and a sister?"

"This was really impolite, young girl. I don't tolerate you saying that to your father…", my father said angrily.

"Koga, calm down!", Aiya cutted him. "She only asked a question."

He calmed down, realising he got fustrated for no good reason. Then, I was less disgusted now. I love them both and decided to respect their secret.

"It's ok, father, I won't tell anybody…"

"Thank you so much, Janine, my daughter.", he answered, smiling.

Phew… I can't tell how bizarre I felt knowing my father was also my uncle and so on. I became used to it. I love my parents and I never told anybody their secret.

Second, the secret I revealed to him, a few months after. It's wasn't easy. I went with him… and my mom, in a closed room.

"Father, mother, huh… Where to start?"

"We don't have all day, Janine.", said my father grumpily.

"OK, I'm in love."

"That's good knews!", my mother exclaimed.

"Whoa! You're not pregnant?", my father asked, kind of scared.

"No! Of course not!"

"Phew…"

"OK, now I have to tell who's the only I love…"

"I know, said my mother. To make you feel more confortable, I can ask you questions and you answer by yes or no!"

"Aiya, we don't have time for games!", my father replied.

"I like that idea, I said. Go on with the questions!"

"Huh… Is it a pokemon trainer?", she asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"A pokemon master?"

"Not yet!"

"An elite?"

"No."

"A gym leader?"

"Yes."

"In Kanto?"

"Yes."

"Is it Brock?"

"No, he has a girlfriend."

"Not Surge!"

"Ugh! I mean, no."

"Then, who's left… Gary! That's a good choice, Janine!"

"No, it's not Gary. He has a girlfriend too…"

"Oops, I forgot…"

"So, if it's not Brock, Gary or Surge it means…"

My father understood.

"That can't be true! My daughter's not a lesbian!"

"Yes, I am.", I said proudly, but scared.

"I can't believe it! And what about our family's continuity?"

"Koga, stop it, my mother said. Janine, I accept this and…"

"I don't!", my father said coldly.

"Shut up!", she yelled to him.

My father was surprised, she never talks to him that way, so he left the room in anger. I started to cry.

"Listen Janine, you're my niec… daughter, and I love you no matter what. Don't cry… Koga will understand, he's just not

very happy these days. Lance and the other elites just discovered that you were my daughter, so his career is in danger…"

"I see… I just hope he will accept it someday.", I answered, still crying.

"Of course he will! I'm sure he didn't said what he really thought."

I sobbed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know him. We both love you so much and I truly am happy you found youself a… girlfriend. Now, tell me more about her. What's her name?"

"Her name is Ima, she is Blaine's daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's 15…"

"Well, that's okay, you're a bit older, only a 4-year difference."

"She's really nice, she's also a very good pokemon trainer. I battled her once and I saw how much she loved her pokemon."

"How does she look like?"

"She has long blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes."

"Can't wait to meet her!"

"I'm sure you'll like Ima! I hope Dad will too…"

"I'm sure he will!"

"I'm just wondering… Does he really care about the family's continuity?"

"I don't think so, he's just very stressed these days, as I told you earlier."

At this instant my father entered the room.

"Janine, my daughter, I'm truly sorry. I didn't said what I really thought… It's because I'm not really happy these days… I can

loose my elite four title… Anyway, I accept your status and I'd be glad to meet your… (he waited a few seconds before speaking again) girlfriend. "

"I'm so happy that you understand, father!"

"I told you so!", my mother said with a smile.

My father hugged me. I was happy I told my parents that I was in love. Ima is so nice, intelligent and caring… I love her so much! Now, you understood how my life's like! 


	6. Sabrina

I am Sabrina. Just like my father Peter, my aunt Cheryl and my cousin Will, I have psychic powers. Some of my psychic encestors were burned because people thought they were wizards… These people are stupid. They only are scared of what's different from them. I just hate people like that! Anyway, being psychic (and NOT psycho!) is sure a great adventage, because you communicate with psychic Pokemon. That's why I am such a good gym leader and people have many difficulties beating me. Except when some cowards uses dark pokemon! Why do dark pokemon had to resist to every of my psychic attacks? I hate to teach non-psychic

attacks to my Pokemon, but I had to, if I wanted to defeat the cowards' dark pokemon… What? You're tired of earing me complaining? How did I know? I can read into your thoughts! As you noticed, rare are the times when I'm happy… I laughed so few times in my life… Everyday, I tell myself: "I should stop complaining about everything and try to be positive!" or "I should have more fun sometimes!", but I almost never succeded. But one day, my aunt had visted me and I talked to her about these problems. Cheryl is psychic, but she's always happy and positive, unlike me…

"You see, Cheryl, I want to laugh again, I feel like I don't remember how to laugh."

"Maybe we can see an humor show! I'm sure you'll like the humorist! He's so funny! When I saw his show, I laughed for hours!"

"Is it… a ghost pokemon?"

"Yes! How did you guess?"

"Once, when I battled a trainer Ash Ketchum, his Haunter made me laugh!

Ghost pokemon are so funny!"

"You'll probably like the humorist, then!"

"Does he known how to talk?"

"Of course! Nobody would be seeing his show if he didn't!"

"You're right. You had a good idea, Cheryl, thanks."

I smiled. My aunt was delighted.

"You're welcome!"

I smile so few times, so my aunt was very happy to have made me smile.

"I will call when you when I get the tickets and we'll be going!"

Days later, my aunt called me and said that she bought the tickets. We had to go now. So we went on our Xatu's back. The show was at Cinnabar Island, on a place near the shore. We entered and the show has already started. The humorist was… a ghost pokemon I never saw!

"What kind of pokemon is that?"

"This is a MissingNo!"

"So, that is MissingNo? Never saw one before…"

I stopped talking and listened to the humor show.

"Do you know why MissingNo are called MissingNo? It's not because they don't have pokedex number, it's because they don't have an IQ number!"

People laughed, but this joke wasn't even funny! How can they laugh to such a stupid joke? Even my own aunt is laughing!

"Did you know that Psyduck can't have an headache? ", asked the humorist. "To have an headache, they need to have an head!"

People laughed again! This joke was even more stupid!

"Hey, do know why gym leaders use only one type of pokemon? It's because they're not able to control more than one type of pokemon!"

He dared to insult gym leaders and people still laughed. I felt a enormous rage and shared it with Cheryl.

"I'm outta here!"

"Sabrina, wait, it's only a joke!"

I returned to my gym thanks to my Xatu. I was discouraged, I felt like I wouldn't be ever able to laugh ever again… Later, Cheryl entered in my gym, looking sorry.

"Sabrina, I feel bad not to have made you laugh, but, after the show, I thought of something… I have a Gengar at home and… I'm always happy! I thought that you need a ghost pokemon at home to make you laugh everyday."

"I shouldn't have let Haunter leave…"

"I think that ghost pokemon can read into the mind of psychic pokemon and also psychic trainers! They may know what makes us laugh!"

"Cheryl, if that's true, why didn't that MissingNo made me laugh?"

"I informed myslef on MissingNo and I learned that they're not ghosts pokemon! They're normal/bird pokemon! The ghost pokemon, unlike the psychic ones, have always been laughing, because they always play tricks to people!"

"That makes sense… Too bad I don't have a ghost pokemon."

"I have good news for you! My Gengar had a baby and now that it's old enough, I can give it to you. Hope it'll make you happy!"

"Thanks a lot, Cheryl!"

Cheryl let the little Gastly out and it started to make funny faces. I laughed and laughed, I was so happy! Cheryl was even more glad! She was also acting proud.

"I'm so happy! Sabrina, I wish you all the happiness you deserve!"

I didn't answer, because I wasn't able to stop laughing, then Cheryl began to laugh too. It lasted for hours! Now, my life is better than it was before. Thanks to Cheryl and my new Gastly, my life is like… fun! 


	7. Ima, Blaine's daughter

I'm Ima. After my father's death, I am the one who inherited from his gym. My life was just normal, before I met her. Janine is such a special person, a person I love so much. She is the only partner I ever had who really loves me. I know that some of you has this question poping into their head: "Where all the other partners girls?" The answer is no. Before I knew Janine, I didn't even thought

of being lesbian. My father wouldn't have accepted it… Of course, he wouldn't… He would have chase me of his house and deny me as his child… I'm glad this didn't happen to Janine, because we both know that Koga is a tolerant person, even though it doesn't look like he is. Koga a is nice person, a great trainer and I'm sure that he his a great father! I think Janine is so lucky to have a father that is present, always there for her, even though he has a important job… My father wasn't there for me. Of course he wasn't… He was always gone and work was more important to him that his own family and even that his own pokemon. Since I didn't know him very much, because he was always gone, I wasn't able to cry at his burial, I tried, but I didn't felt like crying… I tried my best to look sad so people won't think I hate him. I don't hate him, it's just that I would like him to be… present… Anwaay, this funeral was boring at first, but at the end, it was wonderful. Yes, you guessed, that was when I met Janine. I will never forget this moment… My heart was beating, it wasn't friendship, it was more than that. Some people don't understand this… They say: "Girls should be attracted by boys and boys should be attracted by girls!". It isn't true. Homosexuality exists and they're nothing anyone can do against it. It existed long, long, long ago. Why do you think the greek guys invented the public bath? It even exists on animals. It even exists with Pokemon! I know many people will slap me for saying this, but it's true! Some just hide it, because they're ashamed… I was too… But not now, I'm not ashamed: I'm proud! Anyway, here is how things happened when I met Janine. I was in front of my father's coffin, when she arrived.

"Hey, I'm sorry…"

I looked at her, she was smiling. Her face was like the sun in my dark, empty life.

"It's ok."

I smiled. She looked surprised.

"You're able to smile after such a… well, such an important event!"

"I didn't knew him much. He was always gone."

"I see, it must be difficult not to have a present father. I feel sorry for you…"

She took my hand and then she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay."

I smiled and then I held her hand.

"Huh… what's your name? Sorry, I'm not good with names…"

"I'm Ima."

"What a beautiful name."

We spent the day together. We talked, my hand was still holding hers. Then, at the end of the day, I did what I wanted to do since the first second I saw her. I gave her a kiss… on the lips. Janine didn't look disgusted at all! She made this kiss last… long enough… Then we stopped and looked at each other, we both felt strange, like we couldn't prevent this from happening.

"I don't why I did this, I'm really sorry, huh…", said Janine.

"It was wonderful."

"It was?"

"It was… love at first sight."

"You believe in it too?"

"Yes, because it just happened. I love you, Janine."

"I love you too, Ima."

That was the most wonderful day in my life that is because I found true love! That's how my life is like from this moment on. 


	8. Gary

My name's Gary. I am the Viridian gym leader. I have a great family. I have Clair, my wonderful girlfriend, Ken, our baby and also May, my sister who's so nice and cares so much about me. But one day, I felt like something was missing.  
My parents... I wanted them to meet me, my great pokemon, my dear girlfriend and my baby, Ken, who is also their grandson. I wanted them also to see how much I worked to reach my goals to be a pokemon master. I ended up to be a gym leader,  
but now I'm really proud of me! I want them to be proud of me too! Here is how everything happened. I was in my gym and I thought.  
"I have to know who my parents are! I don't care that they're mean, ugly, stupid or any other thing, I just want to know who they are! Anyway, they can't be mean! They're the ones who have raised the nicest girl I know! Well they're not really the one who raised May, Grandpa is. Plus, they didn't really abandoned us, they put us in an orphanage... I know, I'll question May! She can know some things about our parents"  
I went on my Pidjeot's back and he flew. He stopped in front of May's house, in Pallet Town. I went off Pidjeot, recalled him and knocked on the door. She opened right away and smiled.  
"It's so nice to see you, Gary"  
She hugged me. "Yeah, sorry I haven't been visiting often. I have an important job and also a baby." "I understand, come on in"  
We entered and sat on a couch.  
"So, how are you"  
"I'm feeling really empty... I want to know more about our parents"  
"You know what? I always wanted to know who they were too, but I also have a feeling that I shouldn't even try... "We have to try! We can't ask ourselves who our parents are for the rest of our lives"  
"You got a point"  
"We have to ask Grandpa for information about them"  
"Ok, I just still have this bad feeling"  
"It's gonna be ok"  
I smiled to her. She smiled back. Then we went outside to walk to Grandpa's. May knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds and we got no answer. "He doesn't seem to be here.", my sister said. We were both dissapointed. Then, I looked at my sister and said:  
"We don't have time to look for him, we'll have to ask a profesional."

We had asked to an adoption search center to look for our parents. We waited weeks until we finally got some news. Here's what happened, later, in the center.  
"We have found your parents.", said the woman working at the center. "Your mother's name is Oak. Lorelei Oak." "So, our mother's grandpa daughter?", May aksed.  
"Duh!", I said. "I like that name. Lorelei"  
"As for your father, he's..., he's well known... I'm sure you heard his name somewhere... Anyway, it is Miyamoto. Giovanni Miyamoto.", stammered the woman.  
"WHAT!", I exclaimed.  
"Isn't that the Team Rocket boss?", my sister asked with a stressful tone.  
"Not anymore, he retired last year.", the woman answered "I knew we shouldn't have tried to look for our parens... I think I'm gonna faint"  
"May, we don't have time for this!", I said, coldly.  
"I can't beleive it... Giovanni is our father"  
"Eh, wait, can you tell us if we have brothers or sisters?", I asked the woman.  
"I knew you would ask me that, so I looked for that as well.", she answered. "Lorelei had no other child than you two, but Giovanni did. Your brother's name is Ash Ketchum"  
"WHAT!" "Ash...", said my worrying sister.  
"It looks like you know him...", said the center's employee. "I don't need to tell his mother is"  
"Delia Ketchum, I know!", I interrupted her.  
"Thanks for everything.", thanked May. "We'll have to go now. Bye"  
We went outside the center heading towards Pallet Town.  
"Ash always wanted to know who is father was... We have to tell him!", May said.  
"Are you crazy? I don't want him to know we're... brothers"  
"Gary, stop that! He has the right to know too"  
"I don't want him to know"  
"Why not"  
"Because of... of... Anyway, you can't understand"  
"I do understand that you've always been jalous of him"  
"Jealous? Never!" "You were always competiting with him, because you were jealous! Don't deny it"  
"I deny it"  
"Gary"  
"Ok, ok, ok... You're right. Ash had always friends, while I had none... He had always been succeeding in everything and he always had fun... I didn't. That's why, when we became trainers, I wanted to prove him that, for once, I could be better than him in something! At the beginning, I was better, but became a lot more skillfull. His Pokemon always loved him... Mine didn't. I do am jealous! Happy, now?  
"Well, Gary, I think it was very mature of you to tell the truth for once"  
"Huh? Mature"  
"Yes, we both know you had always difficulties with, maturity, but you're really improving"  
"Think so"  
"Of course! I just told you! Anyway, we have to drop to Ash's for a visit. "Let's hope he's there so we won't have to come back"  
"I know his schedule. He's one week to Misty's and the other week to his mom's.  
This week, I know he at Delia's."

Later on, we were in front of Delia's house. I knocked this time. Ash opened the door.  
"Hello! Huh? Gary! What are you doing here?", he greeted me.  
"We're here to tell you something important!", I answered. "Please, Ash, let us enter and we'll talk to you a bit.", my sister added. "If it's that important... Come on in!", Ash said, smiling.  
He had welcomed me a bit rudely, but I would have been worse. After all, he smiled and installed us in his bedroom. Misty entered.  
"Hey there! How are you guys doing"  
"Great! It's nice to see you, Misty!", May answered.  
"Didn't we say that we needed to speak to Ash and to Ash only?", I asked May.  
"It's ok Gary, Misty can stay"  
"She has to.", Ash added.  
He kissed his girlfriend and then she sat beside him.  
"We come back from an adoption center.", started May.  
"What's the link with me?", Ash asked.  
"Ask questions later.", I said coldly.  
"The woman who works here told us that you were...", continued my sister.  
"What?", Ash asked.  
"Well... Ash, you're our brother.", she finished.  
"What"  
May nodded.  
"How come my mom didn't tell me"  
"How come I didn't tell you what?", said a familiar voice. "Mom"  
"Hello, Mrs.Ketchum!", May greeted.  
"What's going on?", Delia asked.  
"So, now that all the family's here, let's finally reveal the punch! Ash, your father is Giovanni, the team rocket boss!", I said rudely.  
"You mean OUR father.", May corrected.  
"What!", Delia shouted to Maya and I. "That monster is your father too"  
"The team rocket boss!", Ash exclaimed.  
"I insulted monsters!", Delia realised.  
"How come you didn't told me before?", Ash yelled at his mother.  
"I'm really sorry. I'll talk about it with you later, Ash. It's just not the right time, now...", Delia cried.  
Ash seemed guilty of having made his mother cry.  
"I'm really sorry, mom, I understand. It's okay, we'll talk later"  
He hugged his mother. "Thank you, Ash. You're the only man I ever loved in all my life.", Delia said. Misty watched the whole scene without saying a word, she seemed really surprised.  
Giovanni was her boyfriend's father! "Thanks for informing me, guys.", Ash said to May and I.  
"You're welcome.", my sister answered.  
"I would have appreciated to tell you myslef, Ash. But I wasn't able to... remember about that..." "We're sorry, Mrs Ketchum, maybe we shouldn't have done that.  
"No, it's very nice of you to tell Ash who his... father is"  
"We have to go.", said May in a sad tone. "Bye"  
We all wished the others goodbye and left.

When we were outside, May and I were glad to see someone we really needed to talk to! Granps!  
"Granps! There's something we need to talk to you about!", I said.  
"Well, hi, first!", he answered.  
"Hi"  
"You both look pretty troubled"  
"We learned who our parents were"  
"Ah... I feared you would do this someday." "Yeah, I know we should have told you first, but you weren't at your home"  
"I had been visiting Lorelei"  
"Great! Where does she live"  
"I'm sorry not to have told you sooner, but Lorelei was always telling me she wasn't ready to see you yet"  
"Yeah, but where does she live?  
"I have her adress on this paper I always keep it with me, in case I feel like visiting her"  
He handed me the paper. "It's in the Orange Islands"  
"Thanks, Grandpa, we appreciate it.", May said.  
"I hope you won't visit your father"  
"Don't worry, we don't want to see him!" I answered. "Of course, our mother's different from him, because she's your daughter, Grandpa"  
He smiled.  
"But first, there's something I need to tell you about her"  
"What"  
"Huh... I forgot! My age isn't helping me... Heh... Go, go, I have work to do. Bye"  
"Thanks! Bye"  
Two days later, we went on a boat to visit our mother. Grandpa had phone her to tell that we were arriving. After an hour in the ship, we arrived at the island where she lives. We looked almost everywhere around the island till we finally found her house. It was a very small house. It was white,  
except for the roof and the door: they were light blue. Our mother saw us by the window and she got out of her house. She had light brown hair with a ponytail. She looked a lot like Delia, but, of course, she was not exaclty like her. She was taller, had glasses and was wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt. The first thing she did when she saw us is smile and she let out a very shy "Hi.  
"Here we are...", said May, as shyly as our mother.  
"Hi!", I added.  
Of course, we were all very timid at the begining.  
"Would you like to... enter?", Lorelei said before laughing nervously.  
We entered and all around a table, in the dining room.  
She gave us juice and cookies she made herself. For us. That's nice... "Lance!", Lorelei shouted. "Please don't come in the dining room, I have to be alone with my... kids"  
A voice from away let out a loud "Ok.  
"Lance! Isn't he THE champion?", I aksed.  
"Well, yes, he's the champion of the Elite Four.", answered my mother before laughing again.  
"I knew I had seen you somewhere! You are part of the Elite Four too!  
You're... Prima"  
"Yes... Well, Prima was a name I gave myself not to be reconzied by Giovanni..." "That monster"  
"He's terrible!", May added.  
"You'd be surprised how he has changed now that he's not in the team rocket. He's a lot nicer to Pokemon and... to women too"  
"How come you know that? You've been seeing him?", I asked.  
"Yes, I wanted to see if he was like before, when we were... together"  
"Was he part of the team rocket at that time?", May asked.  
"Oh, no, he wasn't. A few months after your birth, Gary, he abandonned us to be part of Team Rocket. So, I raised you two all alone." "I understand why Delia said he was a monster!", I exclaimed.  
"Team rocket had completely changed him. When he was not part of it,  
he was the men I loved. When he joined Team Rocket, he became cold-hearted"  
"I hate him!", I shouted.  
"Gary, hate won't change anything.", May explained.  
I changed subject.  
"How come we got raised by Grandpa?", I asked my mother. "When you were born, Gary, I had to take care of two babies. I knew I wouldn't be able to, so I gave you both to my dad.  
"I understand this, but how come didn't you visit us earlier?", my sister asked.  
"I was never ready... I was so afraid that you would hate me...", she answered.  
"Well, we don't!", I exclaimed. "I hate Giovanni! He's the one who"  
"Gary, stop that!", ordered my bossy sister. "Our mom said he had changed"  
I tried to calm down. "You just can visit me anytime and I'll visit you sometimes too.", mom said. "We'll try to forget about past"  
She hugged us. Suddently, she began to cry.  
"I'm sorry I was so irresponsible... I'm a complete failure as a mother"  
"You're forgiven!", May said.  
"It would have been better if you came earlier though.", I added.  
"Gary, don't you see that our mother is crying?", May whispered.  
"Ok, sorry... We love you"  
"You do?", mom asked.  
"Of course, we do!", May answered.  
"You are so nice, I'm so proud to have such wonderful children"  
She smiled.  
"Hey, do you want to see your grandchild too?", I asked, acting proudly.  
"I'm a grandmother! How old is he"  
"Two months." "I would love to see him! What is his name"  
"Ken... Ken Oak"  
Later, all three of us were at my gym with Clair holding Ken in her arms... and Grandpa! My mom looked at Ken and smiled. "He looks just like you.", she said to Clair. "Congratulations"  
"Thank you. We're so proud!", the women of my life answered.  
"He's so adorable.", my mother told me. "You have chose a very nice girlfriend"  
We smiled. Clair's face even turned red.  
"Hey! Do you want to see my pokemon?", I asked my mother.  
"Sure, you must have good pokemon and I bet you're a very good gym leader"  
I introduced my friends to mom.  
"This is Blastoise, Umbreon, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Pidjeot"  
I continued for hours, because I had so many Pokemon! "I am happy everything had been fine when you met.", Grandpa said. "Lorelei,  
it's very nice of you to receive your children in your house and taking the resolution of visiting them"  
"Thanks, dad... I should be the one thanking you for raising my wonderful children." "Why don't you all stay here for the dinner?", my wonderful girlfriend asked. "We'll do a kind of... family party"  
Everybody agreeded and decided to stay. We had a great time and I'm so happy that I finally knew who my parents were, though it was shocking first... At least, our mom is nice... Anyway, that party was wonderful, my Clair had such a good idea. Everyone was feeling proud towards everyone. If I understand, Grandpa is proud of Mom; Mom is proud of May and I; Clair and I are proud of our son. My life is like... family and pride! 


	9. Johto and Orange Islands leaders

"I am MissingNo and this is the last part of my fic named What a gym leader's life is like. I have invited all the 12 remaning gym leaders for a discussion. They should arrive soon…."

"Hey, there!", said the evil Bowser.

"Bowser, what a joy… What do you want?", asked MissingNo.

"I just want to know why are you not writing a part for each gym leader like you did with the Kanto gym leader.?"

"Twelve more chapters is long, it'll bore my readers. Plus, I already have "Pokemoon" and "The return of Meowsie" that contains the Orange and Johto leaders. That's why I decided to do a shorter fic for them."

"You're right."

"I know."

"It'll really bore your readers."

"Bowser, can you please leave this place?"

"Why?"

"Because you annoy me, is that a good reason?"

"I like to annoy you."

He left.

"I didn't thought that it woukld be so easy! I just had to tell the truth!"

Suddently, she heard a knock at the door.

"The gym leaders have arrived!", MissingNo said before opening the door. "Welcome, enter, please! You can sit on a couch or a chair, if you prefer, we will begin the discussion soon. Here are some chips, soft drinks… Does someone want anything else? … No? Ok, then, let's resume this thing to only one question "What is your life like?" Cissy?"

"My life is like… My life is like… There's training of course. I also have my brother who is my best friend and my assistant… My hobby is surfing with my pokemon… That's pretty much it."

"Thank you, now, Danny?"

"I like sports, physical activities. I really like to go hiking with my pokemon. I can hike by myself, too, when a challenger is there. I like challenges. To make a short story, I like sports and challenges."

"Interesting. Rudy, there is no point is asking…"

"Dancing! My sister, my pokemon and I love it! I am also looking for a girlfriend. My phone number is…"

"It's ok! Thanks Rudy! Luana?"

"I like to advertise for my wonderful town Kumquat! Shouting: "Go in our beautiful hotels" is so fun! Kumquat is by far the most fun city in the world! I wonder why did Quentin left it…"

"Quentin?", asked MissingNo, the discussion animator.

"Yes, he's my son, I miss him so much! He's been on his pokemon journey years ago and visits me so few times."

Luana sobbed. MissingNo tried to confort her, but she didn't really succeed, she is so clummy…

"Aww... Anyway, Falkner, it's your turn."

"My love, my life is all about… you."

MissingNo's face turned red.

"I'm touched! Thank you, but…"

"Not you, I'm talking about Clarita!"

"Ah. Anyway, your turn, Bugsy."

"I review my notes each day. Studying and knowledge are important in pokemon battles. Having good pokemon helps too."

"Yes, that's right. You make my think I really have to study my maths… Anyway, now it is time to listen to you, Whitney."

"Everything you need to know, you'll find it in "The return of Meowsie"! A great fic, by the way, because I'm in there!"

"Same for me.", Morty added.

"For me too.", Jasmine said.k

"Thanks a lot for the advertisement! Now, Chuck?"

He snored.

"Huh? What? My turn! I like to train hard! My wife is always saying that I am the less lazy of all the gym leaders!"

"Not so sure about that. Anyway, your turn, Audrey… Oh, first, let me introduce you to our readers. Readers, this is Audrey. Audrey, these are the readers. "

"Nice to meet you. By the way, I am Clair's mother… and Ken's grandmother. I'm so proud!"

"Ken is so cute.", said MissingNo.

"I also take care of Pryce pokemon since he went to that elder house."

"Now, last but not least!"

"Stop that!", said Clair in a playful tone.

"I want to ear what is your very interesting life about!"

"Being with the ones I love. My husband Gary, my son son Ken, my pokemon, my mother, my husband's great family, my friends…"

"Clair, don't tell anyone, but you're my favourite gym leader!", MissingNo whispered.

"You have told me so few times!", Clair replied sarcasticly.

"Well, thanks to all of you for this conversation! Conclusion: a life of a gym leader is a life… like any other!"


End file.
